kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Tojiro Goto
is a new transfer student to AGHS. He is also the , who evolved from the Zodiarts, a Horoscopes with ear-shattering abilities. He was found by using Libra Zodiarts' Eye of Laplace, being suitable to be the Capricorn Zodiarts by transcending the Lyra constellation. Personality Goto is a hot-blooded youth who loves rock music and carry his electric guitar everywhere he goes. He also wants fame and the wealth of a rock star, which lead him to find JK to remake their band. Despite his tendency to act with no restraint, he can actually be intelligent and underhanded as he managed to convince JK to do their gig using his guilt and insecurities. History In Junior High, Goto and JK formed a band called Gene Goto but it did not do very well due to Goto's terrible guitar playing and JK's terrible singing. Upon coming to AGHS, he becomes the Capricorn Zodiarts and later tracks down JK after finding out he is the host DJ Gene on a popular radio show, in order to reform their band as Gene Goto Dark Night Carnival. However, Goto really wants to use the radio show as a means to brainwash their listeners into becoming crazed fans. When JK discovers this, he tries to cancel the program, but Goto reminding him of JK's father's past changes JK's mind, and JK quits the Kamen Rider Club upon revealing they will have a live show a few days later. However, Gentaro, having been taught a song by JK's father that he used to sing to his son when growing up, manages to get through to JK who realizes that he should not be attaining his dream like this. Despite Gentaro's poor ability with the guitar, and the Capricorn Zodiarts' jeering, Gentaro manages to break his spell on the student body, infuriating him. He battles Kamen Rider Fourze once more, but with JK's return to Gentaro's circle of friends, he is able to utilize Cosmic States once more and the Capricorn Zodiarts is defeated before he can even use the Supernova abilities Gamou gave him. Goto is then spirited away to Gamou's headquarters where his Capricorn Switch is confiscated and his memory of being Capricorn erased, rather than being banished to the Dark Nebula. It is shown that he's doing a lot better, now having a smoother relationship with JK. Statistics |-|1= |-|2= *'Height:' 233 cm *'Weight:' 219 kg Powers and Abilities ;Teleportation :Horoscopes can teleport themselves to any desired places. ;Dustard Creation :Horoscopes can create Dustards by from Stardusts. ; :The signature power of Horoscopes, using this can either assume a more powerful form or gain a new technique. Goto received his Supernova by Gamou, but never seen in use. Arsenal ; :An electric guitar which can manipulate sounds. He can attack by just playing the Uruk, getting it to fire yellow-colored music lines at what he targets or uses them to bind opponents with. If all else fails, he can just swing the Uruk as a melee weapon. In Goto's hands, the Uruk can also resonates the Horoscopes' power in their switches, making them stronger and even increase musical talent (his or others). This ability was powerful enough to give Gamou a vision of the location of the Core Switch, a powerful Switch he had thought long lost. By playing the Uruk, it also enraptures and brainwashes people with the music it plays, making them love the music and behave oddly, such as becoming addicted to rock music and engage in playing instruments, singing rock music, or acting out of control with an adrenaline crash that can go on for days, mainly draining their life energy. This brainwashing was so strong that, at its peak, people under the influence of the Uruk were not even phased by the sight of the Capricorn Zodiarts. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tojiro Goto is portrayed by . Etymology Tojiro's surname is pronounced in the same way as the English word "goat", which Capricorn is based on. His surname, when stripped of the "g", becomes " ", which means "sound". Additionally, his rock star name "God" is a reference to the antagonists of Kamen Rider X, Secret Organization G.O.D., as JK's namesake is Kamen Rider X, Keisuke Jin. Notes *Capricorn being a bipedal goat-like being is a reference to the Greek god , the god of rustic music. *Capricorn's melee-based attacks is similar to Tomizo Todayama. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Zodiarts Switchers Category:Horoscopes Switchers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Goat Monsters Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Students